ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Johanna Marbrand
Johanna Marbrand was born some two and twenty years ago in the Fifth Moon of the year 348. She is the second child of the pairing of Houses Crakehall and Marbrand and the only daughter besides. Appearance History From an early age, it was discovered that Johanna had little talent or patience for the finer things that a young lady of noble birth ought to enjoy. Embroidery threads tangled and knotted whenever she attempted to sew, harp strings broke whenever fingers plucked them, and she simply had no desire whatsoever to learn how to sing. Riding, however, was another matter altogether, for she demonstrated natural abilities when it came to her horse - though she refused to utilize a proper lady’s saddle despite her mother’s insistence that she do so. Much to her septa’s continued dismay, Johanna was also ill-contented to sit still for hours on end inside at lessons that only fed a growing frustration in both teacher and pupil - letters reorganized themselves upon the page and the words she read aloud were never the words that she was *meant* to read. Ultimately books were abandoned altogether, despite a quick wit - Johanna failed to learn to read or write more than her own name and even her signature was sloppily done. The delicate sensibilities of a well-born lady eluded Johanna, willful and disobedient child that she was. Most came to accept that she was a tomboy through and through and had been ever since she’d been of an age to toddle after her elder brother - scarcely a year her senior - emulating him in manner as well as dress, eschewing restrictive corsets and dresses with too much fabric and trailing skirts for the sheer practicality and comfort of trousers and tunics. It was Tytos, who, after spying his sister watching him at lessons in the courtyard, wooden sword in hand, ultimately gave in to her pleas that she learn to fight as well. Secreted meetings to spar out of sight of disapproving parents weren’t enough to channel what seemed a boundless amount of energy, however, which - often spurred by pride, stubbornness, and a quick temper when made fun of by other children her age - resulted in a number of shouting matches that came to fisticuffs. Though often the bearer of a black eye or a busted lip, Johanna’s opponents bore the worst of the injuries. Time healed wounds and gave rise to undeniable proof of the the girl’s innate physical abilities when it came to wielding a weapon or coming to blows. She was quick, nimble, and gifted enough that even her father finally came to recognize the merit of putting steel in her hands and allowing her to train alongside her three brothers. Her mother made her disagreement with Johanna’s reckless behavior well-known and often to her daughter, her family members, and any occasional guests who were unfortunate enough to have to listen. *Indecorous*, was what she called it, as a lady ought to be delicate and demure, refining talents that would lend themselves to the running of a household of her own one day. With her father’s passing, however, there was no one left who could keep her mother’s displeasure in check. After enduring several years of Rosamund’s derision, Johanna left home in early 369 to enjoy the hospitality of friends and extended family members, ultimately leading her to King’s Landing where she makes a living at gambling - otherwise having to depend upon her brother’s charity. It was at a card game in the very city where she earned the right to ride in the joust, besting Benjen Caron at three hands out of four. It was the Nightsong colours that caught the wind of the standard she bore and the name of Bayard Caron she assumed as she bested Stafford Lannister in the first round with a decisive victory of five point to none, but came up short in the second after seven passes left her tied with the Lord Hand, Roland Westerling, and a tie-breaking eighth pass found his lance broken against her chest. Though she walked away with no winnings, Johanna was satisfied with the knowledge that she had fallen to the ultimate victor of the tournament - and the story itself, with bruises and witnesses to prove it, was worth several rounds of drinks, she’d found. Timeline * 348 AC - Johanna Marbrand is born to Aethan Marbrand and Rosamund Crakehall. * 351 AC - Tybalt Marbrand is born, the second son of House Marbrand. * 356 AC - Johanna begins to learn how to wield a sword. * 356 AC - Damon Marbrand is born, the third son and final child of House Marbrand. * 365 AC - Aethan Marbrand becomes ill and passes. Tytos becomes the Lord of Ashemark. * 369 AC - Johanna leaves home and strikes out on her own. * 370 AC - Enters the joust in the Grand Tournament in King’s Landing. *370 AC - Begins a business venture with her brother Tytos and the Lord of Sharp Point, Duram Bar Emmon, with the financial backing of a Myrman named Gaario. Family * Aethan Marbrand * Rosamond Crakehall * Tytos Marbrand * Johanna Marbrand * Tybalt Marbrand * Damon Marbrand Category:House Marbrand Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi